A New Life
by ZombieCatTookMyPudding
Summary: (Not my best work, honestly, but read it if you'd like) She arrived the night of the Jellicle Ball, and with all the remorse in her heart, she wants a second chance to start over again. At least, that's what she WANTED them to think! What was REALLY going on inside the Glamour Cat's head after she was chosen to ascent to the Heaviside Layer? Evil!Grizabella One-Shot


**A/N**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN** ** _CATS_** **OR ANYTHING FROM IT. ALL RIGHTS GO TO T.S. ELIOT, ANDREW LLYOD WEBBER, AND/OR ANYONE ELSE WHO OWNS** ** _CATS_** **.**

 **I'm not going to lie: this fic is a piece of crap. XD** **I wrote this a few years ago (and didn't publish it until earlier this year), before I really dug deep and did my research on the lyrics in the songs and their meanings. So this is more of a draft for my AU. I'll probably re-write this sometime.**

 **Here are the ages (in my AU), of the cats as of this fic:**

 ** _Deuteronomy_** **: Ancient**

 ** _Bustopher, Gus, Grizabella, and Skimbleshanks_** **: Elder**

 ** _Jellylorum, Jennyanydots, Coricopat, Tantomile, and Asparagus_** **: Middle-Aged**

 ** _Macavity, Rumpus, Munkustrap, Tugger, Bombalurina, Demeter, Gilbert, Admetus, Plato, and Victor_** **: Young Adult**

 ** _Cassandra, Exotica, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Alonzo, George, Quaxo, Mistoffelees, and Victoria_** **: Adolescent**

 ** _Bill-Bailey, Carbucketty, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, Electra, Etcetera, Jemima, and Sillabub_** **: Kitten**

* * *

 _Forget it. Just give up. Maybe this won't work after all._

But wait! I sense someone behind me. I reach my paw backwards, soon met by a soft cheek.

I turn to find Victoria nuzzling me affectionately. I _knew_ she'd accept me. I too remember what it was like to be the heiress, the leader-in-training, and how it tore me apart from the inside. Perhaps the poor flower will be willing to speak up after tonight. She'll _have to_ , once this is over. I'll _make her_ learn. She reminds me a lot of myself when I was her age...I don't think I could stand to watch her make the same mistakes I made.

She lends my paws to Mistoffelees, his orange eyes shining with sympathy, my ice-blue ones returning the feelings. I think of the young tom's father, Macavity, one of my half-nephews. He had told me that he wanted to be a good father, and be involved in his only son's life, but in an attempt to protect one he loved deeply turned to violence, they deemed him a threat, and refused to see him as anything else. I know he wanted to be the one to tear this evil system apart...

My thoughts are interrupted when my paws are lightly stroked by Alonzo. I remember him constantly taunting me, always challenging me, and I know _exactly_ why: he thought I was weaker than he. An easy target. True, I am not as young as I used to be, but I can very well hold my own in a fight, and often come out on top victorious. I can sense the cowardice hiding deep within his soul. I hope he will grasp true bravery when faced with stronger opponents. One who don't go _nearly_ as easy on him as _I_ did.

Then came Skimbleshanks. I smile fondly at him. Rather uptight, especially for someone who had retired recently, but maybe he'll learn to simply relax and enjoy life. It's very short, and flies by our eyes all too quickly. This I've learned the hard way.

Jellylorum and Jennyanydots greet me with cheer. Goodness, they remind me so much of their pirate parents. Jellylorum has the same sky-blue eyes as her mother, and deep within Jennyanydots' I can see her father's energy. Their souls were unfairly swept into the afterlife long before they were ready to move on. The two sisters helped with that. Because Jellicles demonize all Outsiders, regardless of whether or not they were one of us once. My new way will welcome everyone, _regardless_ of affiliation!

My exchange with Asparagus Jr. was short. I believe he went to greet me in place of his father, Gus. Gus was a great friend, theatre partner, and lover. He was quite possibly the only life-long Jellicle to still accept me, even during _and_ after my deeds. Everyone thought we were going to have kittens, the heirs and heiresses after me, but the night I snapped cut it ever so short. His blood is on my paws...but if only someone else were there to see the pain he's held from many years of illness. I know they would have chosen him if I hadn't butted in...but tonight may be my last chance for a new life. No doubt they'll find the body soon, but hopefully not before I'm long gone.

Smiling good-naturedly, Asparagus led me to Demeter. I feign politeness to the best of my ability, which has happened to be very high. I resent her fickle nature, the way she plays with toms' hearts and messes with their heads, and that alone has gotten her into enough trouble on her own. The trouble should have been made worse by spreading all sorts of lies and rumors. I swear to Everlasting, queens, especially that one, can get away with anything. But maybe I can teach her to be honest, both with others and herself.

Bombalurina looks a little reluctant to greet me, her brown eyes filled with envy, but I can still see some happiness in her gaze. I left before she was born, but no doubt she's heard of my stories as the "Glamor Cat", a title I think she could do just as well as I. However, even though I'd welcome, and encourage diversity in opinions and personalities, I'd reject labels, allowing all to be treated equally.

I smile as I lay eyes on one of my many half-siblings: Munkustrap. He smiles kindly at me, but I'm not sure if his forgiveness is genuine, however, as when I left, my father was desperate to produce another heir, Munkustrap and Tugger being the result of the first time he's gotten another queen pregnant. No doubt he was forced to take on much responsibility at a young age. I'd keep him my second-in-command, and to continue learning from me. His training does not have to go to waste.

At last...I am brought to him. My father, Old Deuteronomy. I fight nervousness as he bows towards me. I know, all too well from the ceremonies I've witnessed at a younger age what comes next...

My former tribemates begin to chant for my ascent to the Heavens as my father leads me to the Tyre. Munkustrap stays near me, whether to congratulate me, calm my nerves, or to keep me from running if I changed my mind I'm not quite sure. I smile so big, I was almost positive it looked fake. No one seems to notice as my father opens the bright portal to the dimension above.

One last time, I gaze upon the Jellicles. Soon, the biggest paw I've ever seen reaches down. It is Everlasting Cat. He is here to collect me. Though the feeling of terror runs deep within my core, I know what must be done. I've never been much of a controlling queen, but what I am about to do is for _their_ sake.

I begin to climb, but about halfway up, I glance back at my father, a little unsure. He gives me an encouraging gesture to move on. Bittersweet tears fill my eyes as I can hear my deceased loved ones calling my name.

Smiling, I continue.

Because I know...when I'm young and strong again...

...I'll make Deuteronomy wish he never "saved" this tribe.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **...Okay, honestly this sounded cooler in my head. Still, this isn't the last you've seen of Evil!Grizabella though!**

 **Family Trees will be explained in an upcoming fic (I'll reveal the title later), but if needed, I'll make a brief, informational one-shot explaining my opinion of their relationships.**

 **No, I am not a Demeter hater. I just think it's kind of suspicious how she keeps talking trash about various different cats (even supposedly the "good" ones in subtle ways) and whenever she feels she's in danger, she runs to Bomba or Munk like "Protect me! Protect me!". I mean, You'd think she'd have a LITTLE to do with her own danger, right?**

 **Gus is dead (in my AU) because Griz killed him sometime after his songs, and cleaned herself up well enough before singing "Memory". Or at least, in the drafts, IDK.**

 **Oh, and one more thing I should mention about my CATS AU: any character with a dual identity (i.e., Mistoffelees/Quaxo, Asparagus/Gus), the identities are being treated as separate characters. That goes for every character with a dual identity, not just those two.**


End file.
